sonicfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Соник Икс
Соник Икс (англ. Sonic X, яп. ソニックＸ — Sonikku Ekkusu) — это аниме-сериал, свободно основанный на серии видеоигр «Sonic the Hedgehog». Он был анимирован и выпущен в Японии компанией «TMS Entertainment» в партнерстве с компанией «Sega» и её подразделением «Sonic Team». Впервые он был показан в Японии в апреле 2003 года телекомпанией «TV Tokyo». В том же году компания «4Kids Entertainment» получила лицензию на локализацию и трансляцию шоу в Америке, а позже аниме-сериал показали и в России. Первоначально планировавшийся как серия из 52 эпизодов, которая будет вдохновлена сюжетными линиями серии игр «Sonic Adventure», аниме-сериал расширился до 78 эпизодов между 2005 и 2006 годами. Эти дополнительные эпизоды (от 53 до 78) никогда не транслировались по японскому телевидению, но они транслировались в прокате. По состоянию на момент июня 2012 года, авторские права и брендинг на мультсериал в Америке были переданы «Kidsco Media Ventures», бренда «Saban» после банкротства «4kids Entertainment» из-за судебного процесса. Несмотря на это, мультсериал не получил существенных отличий от изменений «4kids Entertainment». Эпизоды Всего было выпущено 78 эпизодов, которые были разделены на восемь саг: * Сага о новом мире (с 1 по 13 серии). * Сара о изумрудах Хаоса (с 14 по 26 серии). * Сага о Хаосе (с 27 по 32 серии). * Сага о Шэдоу (с 33 по 38 серии). * Сага о Эггмуне (с 39 по 41 серии). * Сага о Эмерле (с 42 по 46 серии). * Сага о доме (с 47 по 52 серии). * Сага о Метарексе (с 53 по 78 серии). История Первый сезон Сага о новом мире В начале серии ёж Соник случайно попадает в пространство с его неназванной родной планеты на Землю через Хаос-контроль. Синий ёж познакомился с Кристофером Торндайком и подружился с ним. Соник быстро узнает, что его другие друзья с его планеты тоже попали под влияние Хаос-контроля и оказались на Земле, а также вместе со своим заклятым врагом доктором Эггманом и его армией роботов. Как только синиё ёж собрал своих друзей, они согласились поселиться в особняке Торндайков и сделали из него свой новый дом. Они, в основном, должны были скрываться от общественности из-за их уникальных характеристик, но были приняты семьёй и друзьями Криса. Вскоре они узнают, что источником Хаос-контроля являются семь изумрудов Хаоса, которые также были доставлены на Землю и рассеяны по всей планете. Полагая, что они могут быть ключом к возвращению домой, Соник и друзья начинают искать их. Но доктор Эггман клянется достичь мирового господства над планетой с помощью своих роботов. В течение нескольких недель синий ёж и его приятели получают один из изумрудов, в то время как Эггман получает два. Однако, президент очень обеспокоен угрозами Эггмана обществу и выпускает военных, чтобы напасть на его базу. Соник и его друзья помогают военным и умудряются отобрать у злого учёного изумруды. В конце концов, база Эггмана разрушена, и Соник восхваляется как герой для человеческого населения. Сара о изумрудах Хаоса Теперь, будучи провозглашенными героями, друзья Соника могут чаще выходить из дома и отправляться в любую точку планеты. Но доктор Эггман способен быстро построить базу, в качестве замены старой, после разрушения башни, летающую крепость под названием Эггфорт, и возобновляет свои дьявольские попытки достичь мирового господства. Некоторое время спустя, после получения серьёзных повреждений от многих боев с Соником и его друзьями, Эггфорт остается в море и заменяется на Эггфорт II. Кроме того, герои собрали изумруды Хаоса, доведя их общее количество до пяти, в то время как Эггману удалось украсть лишь один. Поскольку ехидна Наклз отчаянно стремился заполучить последний изумруд Хаоса, но знал, что это невозможно из-за различий Соника и Эггмана, он совершил ошибку, доверив доктору все изумруды Хаоса, собранные героями. Эггфорт II превращается в E-99 Эггтерминатор и использует силу изумрудов, чтобы победить синего ежа, но Кристоферу удается вернуть изумруды и отдать их Сонику, позволяя ему превратиться в супер Соника и победить Эггмана. В результате близости семи изумрудов хаоса внутри другого измерения, Хаос-контроль произошёл, но вместо того, чтобы отправить Соника и его друзей обратно на их родную планету, части мира Соника (такие как остров Ангела) присоединились к Земле. Второй сезон Сага о Хаосе Сага сосредоточилась на адаптации игры «Sonic Adventure», представляя таких персонажей, как Хаос и Тикал. Через шесть месяцев после второго Хаос-контроля Эггман узнает о легенде Хаоса, боге разрушения, который был запечатан в Мастере изумруде более 4000 лет назад. Эггман взорвал Мастер изумруд, чтобы освободить Хаоса, дабы он мог использовать свои потенциальные силы для достижения мирового господства и победы над Соником и его друзьями, Хаос становился всё более мощным каждый раз, когда его кормили изумрудом Хаоса. В то время как синий ёж и его друзья пытаются собрать каждый изумруд, который они могут найти, чтобы предотвратить рост и силу Хаоса, Наклз начал открывать историю своего собственного племени ехидн, которые жили на острове Ангела, как он нашёл куски Мастера изумруда, так как он был разбит, когда доктор Эггман пробудил Хаоса. В конце концов, Хаос предал Эггмана, желая получить семь изумрудов для своих собственных целей, и начал разрушать и наводнять Привокзальную площадь, приняв форму совершенного Хаоса. Появилась Тикал, желая остановить его от разрушения мира, как это было несколько тысячелетий назад, так что Соник использовал изумруды, которые отбросил Хаос, чтобы превратиться в супер Соника, не зная, что изумруды не были полностью истощены его силами и победил врага. Успокоенный появлением нескольких Чао, Хаос запечатывается обратно в Мастер изумруд с Тикал. Сага о Шэдоу Сага сосредоточилась на адаптации игры «Sonic Adventure 2», представляя ежа Шэдоу, нового главного соперника Соника. Власти приняли чёрного ежа за беглеца, обвиняемого в различных преступлениях. В качестве акта мести за смерть своего близкого друга Марии Шэдоу хотел уничтожить людей, а Эггман оттачивал мощное оружие под названием Эклипс, для угрозы миру. Он нуждался в силе изумрудов Хаоса, поэтому Щэдоу, Эггман и таинственная летучая мышь Руж отправились собирать изумруды Хаоса. Хотя трио собрало только шесть изумрудов, Эггман продемонстрировал мощь пушки, взорвав половину луны. Видя, что источник оружия и изумрудов находится в космической колонии ARK, Соник и его друзья отправились туда, чтобы остановить Эггмана от достижения своих целей. В конце концов, Эггман обнаружил, что у героев был седьмой изумруд Хаоса и украл его, чтобы использовать всю мощь пушки Эклипс, но это вызвало новую программу, разработанную дедушкой Эггмана, Джеральдом Роботником, который планировал столкнуть космическую колонию ARK с Землёй, чтобы отомстить людям, когда все семь изумрудов будут использоваться в пушке Эклипс. Соник, его друзья и Эггман отложили свои разногласия, чтобы предотвратить этот конец света, оборвав энергию изумрудов Хаоса. Шэдоу неохотно помогал героям, но был убеждён Кристофером, дабы помнить истинное обещание Марии и чёрный ёж помог героям отвлечь Биолизарда, который напал на Соника и его друзей, позволив Наклзу свести на нет изумруды Хаоса с Мастером изумрудом, но Судный день ещё не закончился, поскольку Биолизард слился с космической колонией, решив продолжать свой курс столкновения. Соник и Шэдоу использовали изумруды, чтобы трансформироваться в супер Соника и супер Шэдоу, и вместе они победили Биолизарда (тогда известную как Файналлизард) и телепортировали космическую колонию обратно на своё место, спасая мир от конца света. Однако, это стоило жизни Шэдоу, и все помнили его за то, что он был героем. Сага о Эггмуне После Судного дня на Землю стали прибывать всё больше гостей из мира Соника, в первую очередь Хаотикс и мать крольчихи Крим — крольчиха Ванилла (хотя в комиксах видно, что первые прибывшие каким-то образом были перенесены обратно в мир Соника по неизвестным причинам). Всё это время Эггман хотел восстановить луну как акт раскаяния за свои злые дела во время саги о Шэдоу и делает это за короткий промежуток времени, создав Эггмун. Позже было замечено, что Земля, по-видимому, находилась под постоянным солнечным затмением из-за того, что Эггмун была неисправна (Эггман утверждал так в любом случае). Чтобы компенсировать это, доктор начал рекламировать солнечные шары, которые могли воспроизводить солнечный свет. Вскоре граждане начали приветствовать Эггмана как героя, но Соник не доверял доктору и начал саботировать источник солнечных шаров, создавая серьезные нарушения в обществе и требуя его ареста. Все хотели знать, почему Соник делает это, пока ёж сам не рассказал властям об истинных мотивах Эггмана. Теперь, будучи информированными об этом, власти теперь поколебали своё решение арестовать Эггмана, и с помощью Соника и его друзей им удалось надеть на доктора наручники и сопроводить его за решетку. Синего ежа снова провозгласили настоящим героем. Сага о Эмерле С доктором Эггманом за решеткой он посылает Боккуна разбудить Эмерла на его заброшенной базе. После этого Боккун отправляется сражаться с Соником в гигантском танке с Эмерлом внутри. Соник бьет его, и танк самоуничтожается, запуская Эмерла далеко-далеко. Боккун объясняет Сонику, что он был отвлечением, в то время как другой робот отправляется, чтобы вызволить Эггмана из тюрьмы. Но робота останавливают Сэм Спид и Эми Роуз. Эмерл позже найден крольчихой Крим и чао Чизом вне особняка Торндайков, скрытого в кустах, в очень тяжелом состоянии. Эггман, отчаявшись вырваться из тюрьмы, решает работать на общественных работах в качестве механика, ремонтирующего старые машины, но когда он ремонтирует машины, он имплантирует устройство, которое заставляет их оживать и активировать другие машины, чтобы выполнить его волю. Пока Соник занят нейтрализацией машин, Боккун освобождает Эггмана из тюрьмы. Чтобы противодействовать побегу доктора, президент устраивает турнир и предлагает главный приз в виде красного изумруда Хаоса. Соник, Наклз и Руж соглашаются пойти, как только они услышат о призе, и потому что турнир открыт для всех желающих. На турнир приходят: мистер Торндайк, Тейлз, Эми, Элла, мистер Танака, Кристофер и Чак. Вместе с ними приходят: Лаки, Деко, Боко, президент, Хоук, Дэнни, Сэм Спид, кот Биг, мистер Стюарт, Топаз, "Чёрный рыцарь" и Эмерл. Эмерл объявляется победителем турнира, и ему вручается изумруд Хаоса. Но он становится жестоким от силы изумруда, пробуждающего его старую программу и его преданность доктору Эггману. Соник и его друзья пытаются остановить робота, но Эмерл, используя свою способность копировать движения, останавливает их и начинает сеять хаос на арене, а затем и в городе. Затем, Крим и Чиз решают убедить Эмерла прекратить атаку, робот думает на секунду, но энергия изумруда Хаоса была слишком мощной, чтобы изменить его мнение, и Крим вместе с Чизом атакуют его. Когда Эмерл пытается скопировать одну из своих способностей, другая встает на пути и поражает его. Робот падает в океан и, опускаясь на дно и начинает плакать. Сага о доме Услышав, что линкор солдат G.U.N. исчезает, Соник и его друзья отправились спасать их. Они, в конечном счете, привели к остатку потерянного континента Мурасия и обнаружили, что доктор Эггман стоял за исчезновением солдат и планирует вызвать извержение вулкана. Другие члены G.U.N. также сопровождают героев в их нападении на доктора, но позже они были изгнаны. Соник и другие сумели победить корабль и высадились на остров Мурасия. Всё ещё намереваясь установить горячую точку, Эггман исследует остров, чтобы найти вулкан, в то время как Соник и герои пытаются найти его. К сожалению, они разбудили местных больших роботов, которые нападают на них, но после жаркой битвы Синий ёж и другие побеждают и спасаются, когда остров начинает тонуть. Вернувшись на Привокзальную площадь, все, похоже, наслаждаются беззаботной жизнью, пока Соник и другие не услышали, что их родная планета и Земля, когда-то две отдельные планеты, начинают объединяться вместе, что потенциально может привести к замораживанию временных линий обеих планет. В результате чего у Соника и всех остальных обитателей их родной планеты нет иного выбора, кроме как вернуться обратно. Тейлз и Чак провели остаток своего времени вместе, чтобы построить машину, способную инициировать Хаос-контроль и успешно отправить всех, кроме Соника, к которому Крис преграждает путь, останавливая машину, который не может смириться с тем, что синий ёж должен уйти. Кристофер и Соник убегают в отдаленное место, в то время как родители мальчика отчаянно пытаются найти его. В конце их путешествия Кристофер примиряется со своими чувствами и признается Сонику, что до того, как Соник пришёл на Землю, он был одинок и боится, что он снова станет одиноким. Соник выражает надежду, что эти двое увидят друг друга снова. Вернувшись на родную планету, все замечают, что Соник ещё не вернулся. Эггман рассматривает это как возможность захватить мир, но признает, что даже он хочет, чтобы синий ёж вернулся. После битвы между друзьями Соника и доктором, ёж врывается на сцену и останавливает Эггмана; все рады, что он вернулся. Шесть лет спустя, взрослый Кристофер теперь разрабатывает проект в попытке отправиться в мир Соника. Третий сезон Сага о Метарексе В мире Соника новая обитательница по имени Космо прибывает на планету, ища легендарного ежа, который может владеть силами семи изумрудов Хаоса. Соник, будучи почти побеждённым в космическом пространстве новым врагом под названием Дарк Оак, рассеивает изумруды Хаоса по всей галактике, чтобы помешать ему использовать свою силу. Вернувшись на Землю, Кристофер завершает свой пространственный портал и использует его для путешествия в мир Соника, что очень беспокоит его близких. Когда Кристофер добирается туда, он потрясен, увидев, что его тело регрессировало назад к возрасту, в котором он был, когда Соник покинул Землю. Кристофер узнает, что для Соника прошло всего шесть месяцев. Во время их воссоединения Дарк Оак и его армия Метарекса атакуют планету и крадут у неё планетное яйцо. Без планетного яйца все деревья и растения на планете Соника завянут и умрут. Соник и его друзья решают, что Дарк Оак и его злостные планы должны быть остановлены, и они отправляются в космос, чтобы найти и получить изумруды Хаоса. Эта сага использует элементы из игр «Sonic Heroes» и «Shadow the Hedgehog», такие как возвращение Шэдоу и его освобождение с амнезией, а также Метарекса, напоминающего Блэк Армс для чёрного ежа. После многих столкновений с доктором Эггманом и преследующей армией Метарексов тёмная тайна Космо, в конечном итоге, раскрывается: она всё это время была невольным шпионом для Метарексов, и сами Метарексы на самом деле являются частью той же расы автономных антропоморфных растений, что и Космо, изменив свои тела после того, как война настигла их планету. Теперь они должны зависеть от энергии других планет, чтобы остаться в живых. Когда Метарекс вводит в действие план, который может уничтожить всю вселенную, Космо жертвует собой, чтобы спасти всех с помощью супер Соника и супер Шэдоу, к большому горю Тейлза, который по уши влюбился в Космо во время их приключения. Это сам лисёнок должен был убить Космо, дабы освободить её силу, которая остановит наступление Дарк Оак и вернёт ему его доброжелательную форму. Её сущность проявляется в виде семени, которое позже культивирует Тейлза. Когда Метарекс уничтожен, Эггман строит изобретение, которое отправляет Кристофера домой, и мальчик соглашается, желая оставить всех своих друзей, чтобы вернуться домой. Вскоре после этого доктор Эггман возрождает своё предыдущее соперничество с Соником, хотя и беззаботное. Серия заканчивается неразрешенными клиффхангерами, такими как местонахождение Кристофера, истинная судьба Космо (в японской версии) и Шэдоу (хотя японская версия показывает, что Шэдоу жив, изображая его, глядя на мемориал Молли). Примечания к производству В конце 2004 года начали появляться производственные эскизы, макетные листы, раскадровки и сценарии эпизодов предполагаемой второй серии. Многие отвергли их как фанатскую мистификацию, поскольку ни компания «Sega», ни «TMS» официально не объявили о продолжении мультсериала за пределами оригинальных 52 эпизодов. Только в начале 2005 года канал «Jetix France» начал транслировать 26-эпизодную вторую серию, за которой вскоре последовала тайваньская станция, а 10 сентября 2005 года «4kids Entertainment» тоже начала транслировать вторую серию, назвав её третьим сезоном. 29 сентября 2005 года ирландская сеть «RTÉ Two» начала транслировать вторую серию, хотя её просто называли «Sonic X», что означало, что зрители совершенно не знали о том, что она выходит в эфир. Несмотря на то, что мультсериал был сделан в Японии и дублирован на японский язык, он ещё не транслировался там; фактически, в настоящее время единственный способ просмотреть вторую серию на её родном языке (японском) — это приобрести китайские видеодиски, на которых представлены японские диалоги с китайскими субтитрами. Этот видеокод использует вторую версию японской темы открытия, «SONIC DRIVE», и вторую версию японской темы окончания, «The Shining Road», а также новую последовательность окончания с песней «T.O.P.». Список персонажей Основные персонажи * Ёж Соник (супер Соник). * Ёж Шэдоу (супер Шэдоу). * Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр * Ехидна Наклз. * Эми Роуз. * Летучая мышь Руж. * Крольчиха Крим. * Чао Чиз. * Космо. * Доктор Эггман. Второстепенные персонажи * Крокодил Вектор. * Хамелеон Эспио. * Пчела Чарми. * Крольчиха Крим. * E-123 Омега. * Ехидна Наклз. * Хаос. * Эмерл. * Мария Роботник. * Кот Биг. Оригинальные персонажи * Кристофер Торндайк. * Чак Торндайк. * Элла. * Мистер Танака. * Дэнни. * Франческа. * Хэлен. * Деко. * Боко. * Боккун. * Нельсон Торндайк. * Линдси Торндайк. * Топаз. * Сэм Спид. * Джером Уайз. * Скарлет Гарсия. * Ли Янь. * Хаук. * Миранда Кертис. * Джим. * Метарекс. ** Дарк Оак. ** Пэйл Бэйлиф. ** Блэк Нарцисс. ** Йеллоу Зельква. ** Рэд Пайн. * Молли. * Леон. * Гана. * Момо. * Льюи. * Лилем. * Хобидон. Назо thumb|200px|Скриншот из трейлера Концепт-арт видео/трейлер, выпущенный до мультсериала «Sonic X», содержит много деталей, которые были изменены после того, как мультсериал был фактически выпущен в эфир. Одна из которых включала в себя один неподвижный снимок серо-голубого ежа. Затем это изображение было найдено на официальном сайте компании «Sega» с именем «Nazo.формат jpg». Поскольку он не появился в реальном шоу, и компания «Sega» не дала больше информации о нём, фанаты Соника в народе называют его «Назо», что на японском языке означает «Тайна». Из-за отсутствия канонической информации в то время последовало много споров о том, кем он должен был быть. Позже в разговоре на Facebook с Такаши Иидзукой выяснилось, что «Назо» на самом деле был просто сломанным дизайном супер Соника. Торговля Новые адаптации Между 2005 и 2007 годами было опубликовано шесть романов мультсериала «Sonic X», основанных на первых нескольких эпизодах саги о Метарексе. К ним относятся: «Aqua Planet», «Dr. Eggman Goes to War», «Battle at Ice Palace» и «Desperately Seeking Sonic». Серия комиксов thumb|150px|Обложка комикса «Sonic X» #1 В сентябре 2005 года Archie Comics, издатели комиксов «Sonic the Hedgehog», начали новую серию комиксов, основанную на мультсериале «Sonic X». По словам писателя Джо Эдкина, первые девять выпусков происходят в непрерывности между эпизодами 32 и 33, которая попадает между сагами о Хаосе и Шэдоу. После этого хронологические позиции историй меняются в течение некоторого времени, хотя в более поздних точках серии, но это никогда не доходит до событий третьего сезона. Серия основана на английском дублированном аниме, хотя она по-прежнему соответствует большинству аспектов непрерывности, установленных в оригинальной японской версии. Серия комиксов содержала только сорок выпусков. Линия игрушек В Японии производитель «Sega Toys» производила различные типы игрушек для данного мультсериала, такие как слепые фигурки в коробке, откинутые гонщики и плюшки. thumb|200px|Линия игрушек «Sonic X» Версия шоу 4kids также была поддержана игрушечной линией, производимой компанией «Toy Island». Ранние фигурки в этой линии были переизданиями их более ранней версией «Sonic Adventure toyline», критикуемой многими за неудобные позы и плохую скульптуру. Линия вскоре перешла на более точные и обновленные фигурки. Подобно концепции из популярных игрушек «Marvel Legends», компания «Megabot Series 1 wave» представляет каждого из пяти персонажей в нем с частью общего робота серии E-100. Люди, которые покупают всю волну, могут завершить робота RBX-D05 в качестве бонусной фигурки. Дальнейшие волны включают в себя переиздание первой, но с добавлением специальной цепочки ключей, коллекции космических истребителей и коллекции фигур с изумрудами Хаоса. Макдональдс выпустила набор игрушек «Sonic X disk shooters» с участием ежа Соника, лисёнка Тейлза, ехидны Наклза и ежа Шэдоу в качестве игрушек для «Happy Meals», среди других наборов. В конечном итоге некоторые игрушки, произведённые «Toy Island», были перераспределены «FEVA» и были доступны для покупки в Соединенном Королевстве. Радиоуправляемая игрушка Соника была произведена «Spin Master» и также распространялась «FEVA». Образовательная игра Образовательная игра, основанная на серии, также под названием «Sonic X», была выпущена для системы «LeapFrog Leapster». Браузерная игра На веб-сайте «Vortexx Sonic X» есть браузерная игра под названием «Sonic X Ring Thing». Различия между американской и японской версиями thumb|200px|Все различия между американской и японской версиями мультсериала «Sonic X» Мультсериал имеет многочисленные правки в то время, когда английская версия должна была быть дублирована, и многие элементы, места, диалоги и так далее были отредактированы/вырезаны из японской версии, чтобы лучше удовлетворить детей и соблюдать законы Федеральной комиссии по связи (FCC) (в США и в редких случаях, хотя в некоторых случаях не соблюдаются, Канада), правила телевизионных сетей, а в других случаях социальные факторы американцев, включая насилие, и некоторые другие. Некоторые из них были сделаны прямо (например, насилие, проклятие и другие) или косвенно (например, музыка). Из-за этого есть многочисленные различия, которые были замечены, как показано ниже. * В японской версии все звуковые эффекты огнестрельного оружия имели звуковой эффект пули из пистолета. В американском варианте это было полностью заменено бластерами с лазерными эффектами, любое использование пистолетов также было удалено. * В японской версии есть некоторые сцены крови, насилия, смерти, текста и стрельбы, которые были удалены телекомпанией «4Kids». * Свет от некоторых атак был сделан темнее обычного и без прозрачного фильтра. Кроме того, некоторые фоны, связанные с атаками, изменяются, например, Хаос-контроль. * В японской версии персонажи (в основном из мира Соника) будут говорить строки на английском языке, такие как: «спасибо» или «нет», в которых они упоминают другие языки. В американской версии единственным упоминанием на других языках является «Mr. Inteligente», что по-испански означает «умный», а по-японски «Сайонара», то есть «прощай». * В течение третьего сезона Руж шантажирует Боккуна кулоном. В японской версии было обнаружено, что внутри кулона находится изображение Крим, тем самым показывая, что Боккун влюблен в неё. В английской версии содержание никогда не было замечено по неизвестным причинам. * Японская версия имеет карту «Eyecatch» с различными интервалами, отображая различные мелкие детали о персонаже, такие как вес, рост и возраст. Это даже распространяется на различных роботов доктора Эггмана. Это было удалено в английской версии по неизвестным причинам. * В американской версии декольте Руж иногда редактируется, чтобы её грудь казалась меньше. * Все случаи, связанные с алкоголем или сценами, изображающими это, были изображены как напитки, предназначенные для детей (то есть шампанское заменяется колой, а пиво — апельсиновым соком). Карточки о персонажах Карточки о персонажах — это, своего рода карточки с различной информацией о некоторых персонажах и объектах, появляющихся во время японской версии мультсериала «Sonic X». Приём публикой Рейтинги мультсериала варьировались от смешанных до положительных; Конрад Циммерман из веб-сайта игровой тематики «Destructoid» привел пример его ужасной локализации в качестве основной причины негативности. Тим Джонс из аниме дал шоу две звезды из пяти и критиковал английскую озвучку: Оригинал: : «''It's really annoying how all the recent Sonic games use these untalented actors/actresses in their dubs, because they make the original English voices sound like award-winning performers''». Перевод: : «''Это действительно раздражает, как все последние игры, которые используют этих бездарных актёров/актрис в своих дублях, потому что они заставляют оригинальные английские голоса звучать как отмеченные наградами исполнители''». Другие комментарии к эстетике мультсериала были в основном положительными. Джонс похвалил рок-музыку из игр «Sonic Adventure» и «Sonic Adventure 2», а также красивую фортепианную музыку и броские японские темы интро и аутро. Он также нашёл некоторые фоны приятными для взгляда, но ему не понравилось использование CGI для атаки самонаведения ежа Соника. Человеческие персонажи также подвергались критике, но всё же в меньшей степени, чем антропоморфные животные. Джонс осудил Кристофера как очень скучного, нудного, невдохновленного персонажа, а также описал мистера Танаку и Эллу как слишком мягких стереотипов японцев и, соответственно, афроамериканцев. Джонс также критиковал присутствие Эми Роуз и кота Бига, но взял особый вопрос к изображению в мультсериале ежа Соника, которое он резюмировал так: Оригинал: : «''I'm gonna run around downtown until something exciting happens and use a stinking Ring to defeat my enemies''». Перевод: : «''Я буду бегать по центру города, пока не произойдет что-то захватывающее, и использовать отвратительное кольцо, чтобы победить своих врагов.''» Радар оплакивал персонажей, как антропоморфных, так и человеческих. Напротив, писатель Газ Плант из «Nintendo Life» высказал мнение, что одним из ключевых успехов серии было включение многочисленных персонажей из игр, в том числе менее используемых, таких как кот Биг и команда Хаотикс. Фанаты разделились по заслугам Торндайков. Мультсериал был хорошо воспринят за добросовестное следование формату игр. Японское игровое издание «Famitsu» предложило равномерно положительный отзыв перед первым эпизодом трансляции в 2003 году, высоко оценив умелый переход скорости и стиля игр к анимации, и ожидало, что серия будет продолжать расти и становиться более интересной. Плант заявил, что там, где «Sonic X» действительно преуспел, так это в пересказе знаковых историй. Независимо от задействованных персонажей, Радар оценил идею следования основной концепции Соника. Оригинальные сюжетные линии были также хорошо восприняты. Среди его критики большей части мультсериала Джонс похвалил первый эпизод в целом, особенно его юмор. Плант приветствовал развитие персонажа, которое строилось на историях оригинальных игр, особенно отношениях Соника и Эми и новообретенной жизнеспособности команды Хаотикс в качестве комедийных устройств. Одновременно он нашёл мультсериал удивительно трогательным, особенно в его эмоциональном финальном кульминационном моменте, и благосклонно сравнил космические исследования третьего сезона со «Звёздным путем». Японское игровое издание «Famitsu» первым назвал историю глубокой. В общем, подводя итоги, критики дали мультсеривалу три звезды из пяти и, не комментируя далее его качество, заявили, что он подходит для детей младшего школьного возраста, но что некоторые сцены насилия нецелесообразны для более молодых зрителей. Второй обзор японского игрового издания «Famitsu» позже в 2003 году назвал аниме выдающимся успехом и призвал читателей настроиться на него. Популярность и культурное влияние Мультсериал был довольно популярен в Соединенных Штатах и Франции, последовательно достигая позиции номер один в своём временном интервале в обеих странах. К 2007 году это было самое продаваемое аниме TMS на неяпонском рынке, несмотря на то, что третий сезон никогда не транслировался в Японии, и это вдохновило TMS сосредоточиться на свойствах, которые будут хорошо продаваться за пределами Японии. Discotek Media 7 апреля 2015 года американская развлекательная компания «Discotek Media» объявила на своей странице в Facebook, что они выпускают серию сетов. Набор будет только английским и дублированным. Они также заявили, что проводят тест с играми «Monster Rancher», чтобы увидеть, будут ли оригинальные субтитры продаваться лучше, чем дублированные. Серия была выпущена в двух отдельных DVD дисках с первым томом, собирающим эпизоды 1-52 (сезоны 1 и 2), который вышел 22 ноября 2016 года, и вторым томом, собирающим эпизоды 53-78 (сезон 3), который был выпущен 6 декабря 2016 года. В DVD дисках была специальная функция, которая показывала некоторые раскадровки из аниме. Версия SD Blu-ray полной серии будет выпущена 28 мая 2019 года. Это только английский даб, но у него есть более специальные функции, такие как пение/караоке английской темы, а также закрытые титры (английские субтитры SDH). Интересные факты Общее * Голосовой актёр для ежа Соника в то время, Райан Драммонд, предложил озвучить синего ежа для дубля, но предложение было отклонено детской интернет-сетью «4Kids» за то, что он не живет в Нью-Йорке. В конце концов, Драммонд был удалён из списка голосовых актёров для игр Соника, после того, как компания «Sega of America» решила заменить весь голосовой состав для игр, незадолго до смерти Дима Бристоу, предыдущего голосового актера доктора Эггмана. Предположительно, ему сказали только тогда, когда он спросил, будет ли он нужен для записи голоса в игре «Shadow the Hedgehog» с самого начала. Несмотря на то, что Драммонд хотел продолжать озвучивать ежа Соика, он отказался озвучивать его для «Shadow the Hedgehog», что привело к многочисленным жалобам от фанатов предыдущего голоса. * Когда первые тринадцать эпизодов серии второго/третьего сезона были выпущены на DVD в США, они были упакованы как полный пятый сезон (с тринадцатью эпизодами, являющимися сезоном, и эти эпизоды являются пятым подразделением тринадцати эпизодов); кроме того, обложка DVD напоминает плакат для фильма «Огненный лис», с синим тайфуном в том же пространстве, что и МиГ-31, титульный реактивный истребитель фильма. * Мультсериал когда-то имел наибольшее количество эпизодов среди телесериалов о еже Сонике в общей сложности семьдесят восемь, пока он не был превзойден мультсериал «Sonic Boom» с его эпизодом «Роботы с неба. Часть 2». * Австралийский DVD диск «Sonic X» пришёл с трейлером «Sonic Mega Collection Plus». * Ёж Шэдоу был замечен удаляющим свои ограничители и получающей огромное повышение мощности в результате окончания его истории в игре «Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)», концепция, первоначально использовалась в этом мультсериале. * В интервью английский писатель «Sonic X» заявляет, что он ничего не знает о еже Сонике, заявив, что он никогда не играл в одну игру, не смотрел ни одного эпизода из любого мультсериала и даже не читал ни одного комикса. * Франция была единственной европейской страной, которая дублировала полную версию мультсериала без каких-либо правок. ** Начиная с игры «Sonic Generations», французский голосовой актёрский состав (за исключением голоса крокодила Вектора) все повторяют свои роли. * В интервью Джейсон Гриффит показал, что он первоначально прослушивался на роль Кристофера, но вместо этого был перенесён как голос ежа Соник. Он сказал, что он думал, что это было захватывающе, чтобы быть компаньоном синего ежа, но продюсеры думали, что его голос был лучше для Соника. * В рекламном ролике для третьего сезона мультсериала есть четыре видео игры «Shadow the Hedgehog», это скорее всего, ошибка. В этом же рекламном ролике играет небольшой клип из японского открытия мультсериала. И то и другое можно увидеть, используя покадровые представления. * Это первый мультсериал про ежа Соника в Америке, в котором доктор Эггман не упоминается как доктор Роботник. Второй — «Sonic Boom», это потому, что и эти оба мультсериала имели место в современной эпохе. * Мультсериал примечателен тем, что является одним из континуумов, отношения Соника и Эми, которые граничат больше с романтикой, чем большинство других франшиз. В то время как Эми остается примерно такой же в своём подходе к Сонику, он показывает больше привязанности, которая граничит с романтикой, чего не происходит в большинстве средств массовой информации, кроме необязательного диалога и необязательных сцен в различных играх, таких как «Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood» и «Sonic Unleashed». Другая непрерывность — серия манги «Sonic the Hedgehog», где Эми является любовным интересом Ники, чье альтер-эго — ёж Соник. * У детской интернет-сети «4Kids» были актёры озвучки Джейсон Гриффит и Дэн Грин, когда ёж Соник и ехидна Наклз пели вместе с другими голосовыми актерами «4Kids», поющими «Звёздное знамя» на День независимости Америки. * В режиме миссии «Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut», во время миссий 3 и 12, плакат мультсериала «Sonic X» с ежом Соником и Кристофером виден на Привокзальной площади. * Мультсериал был в эфире в течение пятнадцати лет (включая повторы), что делает его самым продолжительным телесериалом о еже Сонике, и он всё ещё находится в эфире в настоящее время в сети «Video On Demand», известной как «Kabillion». * Игры «Sonic Adventure» и «Sonic Adventure 2 Battle» — единственные игры на приставке Dreamcast, которые как-то появились или упоминались в мультсериале. Примечания en:Sonic X de:Sonic X fr:Sonic X es:Sonic X pl:Sonic X Категория:Соник Икс